Infelizmente!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Sakura's POV. Uma despedida. Um sonho. Logo se vê de volta onde o pesadelo começou... Mas nada que faça poderá mudar o destino daquele que se perdeu na vingança.


**Infelizmente!**

_"Arigatou, Sakura!"_

Essas palavras ecoam em minha mente...porque? Porque fez isso, Sasuke-kun?.! Eu não entendo, acho que nunca entenderei seus motivos...como eu gostaria que esse pesadelo nunca tivesse...começado!

Sinto minha mente começar a apagar, meus sentidos se perderem no completo nada, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. O que houve?.!

Sasuke-kun...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Sakura...Sakura...acorde! Sakura, acorde de uma vez! _

Alguém chama meu nome, mas quem? Não consigo distinguir essa voz, mas ela me soa familiar...muito familiar! Lentamente eu abro meus olhos, sinto uma terrível dor de cabeça. Só não sei o porque!

A primeira coisa que vejo é ele...Sasuke-kun me observando e dizendo para eu acordar. Sim, aquela voz era a dele. Mas, onde estou?.! Eis a pergunta. Olho ao meu redor. Já estive por aqui antes. Tenho certeza!

Minha cabeça dói, e imagens passadas começam a surgir em minha mente...Fecho meus olhos e coloco a mão na cabeça. A dor é intensa. Lembranças esquisitas passam por meu cérebro tão rápido que eu não consigo lê-las em tal velocidade...

Uma mordida...De Serpente! Abro meus olhos rapidamente e me levanto assustada, deixando até mesmo o Sasuke-kun assustado com meu ato repentino...sem pensar duas vezes, me lanço no pescoço dele e começo a inspeciona-lo...Mas não acho nada, nem uma mordida sequer.

Sinto ser afastada rapidamente do corpo dele...ainda estou preocupada...estou louca ou o que?.!

**Sasuke**: O que pensa que está fazendo Sakura? –ele me perguntou parecendo confuso, se afastando um pouco e parecendo...corado? Eu só posso estar dormindo, porque isso seria...impossível!

Balanço minha cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, não é hora para isso e imagens daquela tal mordida de serpente ainda ecoam em minha mente...De onde veio isso?.!

**Sakura**: Sa...Sasuke-kun... –começo meio receosa. –Está tudo bem com você? –é óbvio que estou preocupada, mas não acho que ele mesmo assim notará.

**Sasuke**: Do que você está falando?.! De repente você desmaia e eu é que tenho que estar machucado? –me perguntou frio como sempre, não sei porque ainda sinto algo por ele...mas não consigo evitar, é mais forte do que eu.

**Sakura**: Errr...bem... –olho ao meu redor, esse lugar é completamente familiar aos meus olhos, mas ainda não tenho certeza. –Onde estamos?

**Sasuke**: Por acaso você bateu a cabeça ou o que?.! Estamos na Segunda etapa do Chunnin Shiken, Sakura, esqueceu-se? –esse tom de voz, dá até arrepios de tão frio que é, não sei como ele consegue ser assim.

**Sakura**: Errr... –o que eu falo?.! Acho que não tenho mais nada para falar, apenas dou um suspiro.

O olho novamente e ele já estava começando a retomar caminho. O sigo rapidamente...olhando ao meu redor mais lembranças vêem a minha mente. Caninos de serpente...Jutsus...lutas...Sharingan e...

Orochimaru! Agora me lembrei...aquela maldita luta...foi quando tudo começou...Sasuke-kun...

Minha cabeça dói, assim como meu corpo. Como essas lembranças podem vir sendo que ainda nem aconteceu?.! Eu ainda não entendo o que está havendo...onde estamos indo, aliás? Ah sim, a procura de Naruto. Isso parece tão óbvio e, mesmo assim, eu estou tão...confusa.

Já estamos caminhando a algum tempo e nada do Naruto. Mais lembranças começam a passar pela minha mente agora distorcida. Ainda está tudo tão confuso para mim. Mas sinto que minha tristeza vai logo começar...ou aumentar.

Chegamos a uma parte meio escura. Um estranho chackra começa a rondar-nos...eu já senti essa energia antes, disso tenho muita certeza. Logo aquela imagem...

Uma enorme serpente diante de nós! Nos colocamos em posição de luta, alguém está conduzindo esse animal ou o que quer que seja essa monstruosidade. Aquele rosto...tão familiar...

Levo minhas mãos a cabeça, novamente dói. Imagens de uma luta, serpentes..._mordidas_... Sasuke-kun parece estranhar minha reação. Me pergunta o que aconteceu, mas nem eu mesma sei responder...

Um jutsu, a única coisa que posso fazer é tentar escapar, mas meu corpo ainda dói...não pareço estar ferida, então porque dói?.!

Esse chackra...sim, Sasuke-kun ativou o Sharingan! Abro um pouco meus olhos e o fito, me preocupo e agora estou apenas chorando...chorando...não faço mais nada além de chorar?.! Kuso, essa dor de cabeça que não pára...

Desvio meus olhos de novo para a luta...Naruto?.! Não, ele está diferente, o que há com ele? Parece tão...cruel!

**Sakura**: NARUTO! –grito, mas logo cerro os olhos pela dor, ele foi atacado, abatido e agora se encontra caído no chão, posso vê-lo por uma brecha em meus olhos semicerrados.

Um grito. Aquela voz.

**Sakura**: SASUKE-KUN! –grito mais uma vez, posso sentir lágrimas pelo meu rosto...merda, porque essa maldita dor não me deixa em paz para que eu possa ajuda-lo?.! Kuso!

_Arigatou, Sakura!_

Essas palavras...onde foi que eu já as escutei antes?.! Meu coração começa a doer, uma tristeza me invade. Onde já as escutei? Eu não me lembro...

_Arigatou, Sakura!_

Kuso! Porque essas palavras não saem de minha mente? Droga, droga, droga! Mais um grito. Olho para a luta e choro. Ele está perdendo, eu posso ver...está _perdendo_!

Arregalo meus olhos, meu coração está apertado...lembranças...mais lembranças...

Uma vingança. Uma meta. Uma mordida. Uma maldição. Uma _influência_! Não, não posso deixar isso acontecer _de novo_...não o quero longe de mim. Nunca! Não vou deixar que o leve para longe de mim...não...

Ele foi atacado. Saco uma kunai e arremesso em um dos olhos da Serpente, a qual se vira para mim junto a seu mestre..._Orochimaru_! Ela vem em minha direção, seus afiados caninos prontos para me atacar...uma mordida, um selo, uma maldição. Não vou deixar que o levem de mim, nem que eu tenha que ir em seu lugar...nem que eu tenha que me sacrificar...

Fecho meus olhos, sei que é hora de tudo para mim piorar. Aquelas lembranças agora surgem mais uma vez em minha mente...consegui voltar, e vou impedir que tudo ocorra novamente.

Tempo. Tempo demais. Já era para eu Ter sido atacada...abro meus olhos e os arregalo. Ele me protegeu quando eu queria _protege-lo_...Sendo prensado pelo corpo da enorme serpente...diante de meus olhos...

Ele. Orochimaru. O vejo se aproximar rapidamente de Sasuke-kun...NÃO!

**Sakura**: SASUKE-KUN! –a mordida. A _maldição_!

Caio de joelhos no chão, Sasuke-kun a minha frente agachado e fitando Orochimaru, o qual desaparece depois de pronunciar palavras que para mim não fazem diferença...já as escutei antes.

Mantenho meu olhar em meu Sasuke-kun...corro rapidamente até ele. Ele geme de dor, está suando muito e com uma das mãos na nuca, que dói. Novamente um grito...de dor. O selo de Orochimaru.

O abraço.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun... –sussurro, tentando conforta-lo.

**Sasuke**: Sa...Sakura... –ele sussurra, com sua cabeça apoiada em meu ombro esquerdo, seguido de mais um gemido de dor.

Sinto meus olhos pesados...tenho vontade de chorar. Tudo se repete, não era isso que eu pretendia...Seguro sua mão e sinto-o entrelaçar nossos dedos. O abraço com mais força, não consigo mais me conter e apenas choro de novo...estou sempre chorando...

**Sakura**: SASUKE-KUN! –grito para quem puder escutar, preciso te ajudar, preciso te livrar dessa maldição que te levou de mim...preciso disso.

O abraço com todas as minhas forças, enterro meu rosto em seu ombro sentindo sua respiração entrecortada em meu pescoço, escutando seus pequenos gemidos de dor por culpa do maldito selo que lhe foi implantado, apreciando o entrelaçar de nossos dedos mais um pouco, sua mão na minha e sua voz sussurrando perto ao meu ouvido que lhe ajude...

_Arigatou, Sakura!_

Aquelas palavras se repetem novamente em minha mente. Suas últimas palavras antes de partir para longe de mim, longe de todos, e próximo ao mal. Tudo vai se repetir. Essa influência vai afasta-lo de mim. Eu consegui voltar para onde tudo começou...

_Mas não pude fazer nada para mudar o destino...Nada!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luz, há muita luz aqui...Sinto minhas pálpebras se abrirem lentamente, e doerem de encontro a luz do sol. Mas...sol?.!

Levanto meu corpo pesado, o sinto doer assim como minha cabeça dói...meu rosto está molhado. Chorei?.!

_Arigatou, Sakura!_

Essas palavras...o sonho...eu havia voltado, mas não pude fazer nada para mudar os fatos. Meus olhos novamente pesados pela vontade de chorar. Me ponho sentada, me encontro num banco próximo a saída de Konoha. Abraço meus joelhos e encosto minha cabeça entre eles...Lágrimas descem pelos meus olhos.

**Sakura**: Porque teve que ser apenas um...sonho?.! Sasuke-kun... –digo a mim mesma num sussurro triste e vazio.

Lembranças de sua partida é tudo que me resta agora...e só me custa chorar por você.

Levanto meu rosto mais uma vez, agora apenas fito o céu, procurando algum ponto mais interessante no nada. Eu mesma posso escutar meu coração se despedaçar em mil pedaços apenas ao me lembrar que não está mais aqui. Suspiro. Fito o chão. Não há nada mesmo que eu possa fazer por você? Sasuke-kun...

Tive minha chance minha chance de lhe ajudar...mas o que estou pensando?.! Chance? Que Chance?.!

Aquilo foi apenas um _sonho_..._irreal_! Tive minha oportunidade de voltar no tempo, quando toda essa maldição teve seu início, e não pude fazer nada para mudar o seu destino. Kuso...não consigo parar de chorar!

Enxugo minhas lágrimas pela milésima vez, mas mesmo assim elas insistem em cair. Não sei porque ainda choro por você. Estou sendo boba? Sendo...Idiota? Não...

Porque simplesmente sigo amando você. Mas...

Infelizmente você partiu. Infelizmente você me deixou. Infelizmente você é cegado pelo desejo de vingança. Infelizmente eu não consegui mudar seu destino futuro. Infelizmente minha volta foi irreal...um _sonho_!

Infelizmente não posso fazer nada mais para mudar isso a não ser desejar que volte. Infelizmente você não ficou quando eu lhe implorei. Infelizmente não quis desistir de tudo...porque...

_Infelizmente...você não me ama!_

**Fim!**

* * *

**Aí está...Drama básico numa pequena One-Shot, minha resposta ao Desafio número 18 do Fórum 'Mundo Das Fics'! Só espero que tenha ficado ao agrado...**

**Reviews please, quero saber a opnião de vocês...o.O'**

**Beijos...Yami!  
_PS: esqueçam o papo da 'É Eterno!' ser minha última fic de Naruto...XD_**


End file.
